Deseo
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: ¿Qué juego retorcido era este?, él era un sádico, no un sumiso— ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo?— pregunto dulcemente.-Lemon-lime-insinuación.


L **os personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** , tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Semi Au.- se sitúa dos años después de los eventos del manga, Kagura tiene 16 y okita 20.**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

 **Palabras fuerte, vulgares, insinuaciones -lime-lemon, situación sexual,sumisión, sadismo (o intento de ello)** **si eres menor de edad, no leas esto D:**

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje . **Demasiado occ**

 **Notas finales:** Basado en un doushinji que compartieron en Zona OkiKagu, bueno, la idea estaba rondado por ahi, asi que, esto salio (se va esconder)

* * *

 **Summary:** ¿Qué juego retorcido era este?, él era un sádico, no un sumiso— ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo?— pregunto dulcemente.

* * *

 **Deseo**.

 _"Si deseas algo,solo hazlo"_

Se sentía fuera del lugar, ¿dónde rayos se encontraba? , miro de derecha a izquierda aquel lugar, era lo que se suponía una habitación, él se encontraba esposado a un barandal pegado a la pared, ¿Qué mal chiste era aquello?, Sougo intento recordar lo último que hizo, sino mal recordaba se encontraba en una misión y luego nada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejado ver una mujer de cabellos bermellón y ojos azules.

—¿China?— lo miro desconcentrado, Kagura no respondió, sino que sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras tarareaba una canción infantil— ¿qué haces aquí?— pregunto èl capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi , sin embargo ella nuevamente no contesto, lo miro con burla , Sougo se sintió cada vez màs humillado, estar en esa posición y enfrente de aquella chiquilla de tan solo dieciséis años, no era para nada excitante.

Kagura le sonreía, su cabello bermellón caía como cascada por toda su espalda, traía un vestido rojo con una abertura aun costado su pierna derecha, Sougo no pudo dejar de mirar aquel escote, esa chiquilla sí que había cambiado en los últimos dos años.

Ya no era plana y sin curvas, Sougo pensaba que cuando llegara a los dieciocho años, seria toda una bomba sexual.

—Holi Sádico-chan - musitó la adolescente con las mejillas rojas— ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo?— pregunto cuál dulce podía ser ,aquella sádica mujer. Aquel hecho no pasó desapercibido para el joven Okita, eso era tan irreal, ¿Kagura pidiéndole que jugaran? Pero si esa mujer solo le gustaba pelear con él, sobre todo que le hablara de aquella manera tan...¿Suave? seria la palabra adecuada para decirlo.

Esa mujer jamás de los jamás le hablaba dulcemente , era más, lo único que salía de sus labios era grosería, acompañadas con su característico sentido del humor negro y enseñado el dedo del corazón, de "maldito sádico de mierda" no lo bajaba, ahora le decía "sadico-chan" que clase de shojo barato era esto.

Kagura llevó sus manos hacia atrás, comenzó a caminar hacia él, como una niña inocente que se dirige hacia su padre,luego de hacer una travesura.

—Escuche que te gusta someter a las dulces jovencitas— soltó una sonrisa burlona, sin dejarlo de verlo, esos ojos azules lo miraba como un cazador a su presa.

—¿A que estas jugado, china?— escupió el hombre de ojos rojos, mientras Kagura se acercaba más a él.

—Dime – ella llego hasta él, se agacho casi a su altura— ¿te gusta suplicar?— arrastró su lengua diciendo esa última palabras, hasta ese momento Sougo se percató que Kagura llevaba los labios rojos.

—¿Qué dices, china?— ella no respondió, sino que se agacho y se puso en cuatro, comenzó acercarse él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ,sus manos tocaron sus piernas, Sougo la miro sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, la cercanía y la forma en que Kagura lo miraba, hacia que Sougo se sintiera de cierta forma excitado.

—Dime— musitó ella, pasó suavemente sus manos por su pecho— ¿Te gusta esto?

—¿Pero qué ...-la palabra quedo en el aire, mientras sougo la miraba de forma intensa — ¿qué tratas de hacer?— ella lo ignoro, mientras comenzaba acariciar suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos su dorso, a pesar que aun traía puesto su camisa de Shinsengumi, su piel se erizo con el contacto de esos blancos dedos.

Kagura llegó hasta su rostro, miro de forma intensa al joven oficial , poco a poco se fue acercándose a su oreja ,Sougo pudo sentir como la lengua de Kagura acariciaba la punta de esta , una descarga eléctrica invadió su cuerpo, se estaba excitado en solo sentir aquella humedad de sus labios acariciaba su cuello.

—Mmm— gimió Sougo, las manos de la joven Yato comenzaron a bajar por aquel bien formado dorso, poco a poco fue abriendo los botones de su camisa blanca, mientras dejaba suaves besos por su mandíbula hasta terminar llegado a sus labios.

Si bien Sougo se estaba excitado, no podía dejar de forcejar con aquellas esposas que lo tenía sujetado, Kagura le dio un casto beso que poco a poco se fue tornado más intenso, levemente mordió su labio inferior para luego introducir su lengua, sin dejar de acariciar aquel dorso desnudo.

—Dime, ¿te gusta?—preguntó, separado sus labios y volvíendo a repetir la misma acción, la lengua de Kagura entraba y salía de la suya, podía sentir como su fluidos se mezclaban, ella se separó dejado caer un poco de saliva de sus labios.

A Sougo le gusto eso, en solo imaginar que aquello podía ser su seme, lo excitaba de sobremanera.

— Dime ¿te gusta que haga esto?—Empezó a bajar sus labios por su cuello, dejado suave mordidas y leves chupetones— dime..

Sougo abrió la boca, dejado escapar un gemido mientras Kagura comenzaba a descender por su dorso hasta llegar a su obligado, pudo sentir como la caliente lengua de Kagura entraba y salía.

—¿Te gusta? —Él no respondió sino que la miro intensamente, Kagura posicionó sus manos en sus piernas, sonreía coquetamente, la temperatura comenzó a subir, el cuerpo de Sougo ardía ,ante el pequeño juego que Kagura estaba haciendo.

Suavemente bajo sus manos hacia su entre pierna, comezón a desabrochar aquel cinturón, fue abriendo uno a uno de los tres botones que tenía su pantalón.

Kagura vio la erección del primer capitán de Shinsengumi, paso levemente con sus dedos en aquel pene erecto.

Sougo gimió, mientras Kagura sonreía más.

— ¿Te gustaría que te la chupe? –Ella lo miro con intensidad— ¿Qué se siente desear algo y no obtenerlo, Sougo?

Sougo no iba responder, aquella mujer lo estaba torturando.

—Eres una puta –masculló, Kagura soltó una risa que a Sougo, sin saber porque le erizo la piel.

Su erección eran visible, nunca jamás creyó termina en esa posición sobre todo que Kagura de un momento a otro bajará su boxeo con grabado de "S" y tomará suavemente su miembro erecto.

Ella comenzó a caricias con su mano derecha la punta de su pene, mientras lo sostenía con la otra.

El sexo de Sougo estaba grande e hinchado. El juego previo lo había calentado.

Ella empezó a mover su dedo en forma circular la punta de su pene,aquello hizo gemir a Sougo, luego empezó acaricia del centro hacia arriba, Kagura comenzó a masajearlo suavemente para luego subir la intensidad, Sougo gimió más fuerte, debió a la presión que la joven Yato ponía.

Sougo sentía que en cualquier momento se vendía, sin embargo de últimos momento, Kagura se detuvo.

Sougo la vio sonreír.

— ¿Acaso te gusta? —Ella se levantó y acercó sus labios con los suyo, lo beso, le estaba dado un beso francés hasta que se detuvo, de un momento a otro lo abofeteo.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa?— ella no contesto, sino que se sentó encima de su sexo, empezó a mover su trasero, Sougo podía sentir como su miembro de ponía cada vez más duro.

— ¡Mierda, maldita china!— Deseaba tomar en ese momento, deseaba castigarse por aquello, pero no podía, sus manos aún seguía atadas aquel barandal, Kagura seguía riendo mientras veía como Sougo sufría por obtener placer, él estaba cayendo en sus redes, deseaba tanto someterla en ese momento.

— ¡Maldita perra! —masculló cuando Kagura lo soltó, ella sonrió. Se levantó y se acercó a su oído.

— ¿Quieres que te la chupe?— pregunto dejado salir un ronroneo.

Los ojos rojos de sádico la miraban de forma intensa.

—Kagura—Dijo intentado sonreír mas no pudo,su erección le dolía demasiado, como para hacerlo.

—Si, Sou-chan— musitó suavemente, _maldita perra—¿_ Quieres que te la chupe?

—Joder, si quiero.

— ¿Si, que?— pregunto con voz inocente.

— ¿QUE SI QUIERO!—grito, sin ni siquiera pensar, le estaba suplicado.

¿Qué juego retorcido era este?, él era un sádico, no un sumiso.

— ¿Que quiere?— volvió a preguntar.

—Que metas mi pene en tú jodida boca—escupió con deseo— quiero que me la chupes, perra.

Kagura se levantó y comenzó alejarse de él.

—Si quiere que te la chupe, pídemelo por favor.

— ¿Qué? — ni que estuviera loco— Ni de coño. —soltó ofendido.

Él era un "S" un sádico ,no un sumiso de mierda deseoso,era él quien ejercia poder ,él no suplicaba para que se la chuparan.

Esa estúpida china se las pagaría,de eso se encargaría él ,una vez que tuviera libre.

—No veo que esa erección sea pequeña, es más, casi puedo jurar que debe dolerte—se burla la joven de los Yorozuya— es más, puedo decirte que sino recibes atención, vas a explotar— soltó una risa— sabes Sougo, no traigo ropa interior.

Tras decir aquello, Sougo no dejaba de mirar aquella abertura de sus piernas, deseaba, no, quería tomarla y penetrarle de forma brusca en ese momento, deseaba con tanta intensidad hacerla suya

— Pidemelo Sougo, pídelo, dime "Oh gran Gura-sama, por favor chúpamela"

—No— la miro con ojos furiosos.

— No lo dirás, está bien Sougo ,no lo hagas— Ella se volvió acerca— Déjame ayudarte –se acercó a su oreja derecha— Imagina que te toco nuevamente, acaricio cada parte de tu cuerpo, empezado con tu pequeño amigo.

—No es pequeño.— defendió su hombría, Kagura no lo debatió.

— Imagínate que te dé una buena mamada y luego succiono suavemente la punta de ella, imagínate que pasó mi lengua por todo tu pene como si fuera una paleta.

—Kagura.

—Imagínate que dejó que entre a mi pequeña y estrecha vagina, piensa lo ansiosa que estará de recibirte— ella saboreo sus labios— te dejare que seas el primero, que entre en mi y me llenes con tú leche.

—Maldita sea— su cerebro le dice que no cediera, que él podía aún ganar aquella pelea, pero su cuerpo, mejor dicho su erección no, le estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo haga— Por favor —gruñe con orgullo. – Hazlo.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—¡Que me la chupes , zorra.!

—No, no, no— ella negó con su dedo— dime por favor gura-sama.

—Por favor Gura—sama—susurro por debajo.

—No te escuché.

— Dije, por favor.

—Por favor ¿que?

—POR FAVOR GURA-SAMA,CHUPAMELA —grito desesperado.

No espero que dijera nada más, Kagura fue bajado sus labios directo a su sexo,ella le dio un beso en la punta del pene, Sougo sintió como la sangre se le subía, suavemente Kagura comenzó a succionar, mientras introducía su pene dentro de su boca, Sougo comenzó a sentir mucho placer, sentía la calidad y húmeda lengua de Kagura,subir y bajar por su sexo, podía sentir que en cualquier momento se vendría.

Entonces paso.

 **Despertó con un fuerte dolor entre sus piernas.**

—Sougo ya levántate— hablo el bastado Hijikata desde pasillo— tenemos una misión en menos de media hora, si en 15 minutos no estás listo, tendrás que hacer Seppuku*. —La voz de Toushiro lo hizo despertar de forma brusca, se quitó aquel antifaz que utilizaba para dormir, miro alrededor, se encontraba en su cuarto, algo entre las piernas le dolía.

Todo fue un sueño.

—Joder— soltó mientras veía la fuerte erección que traía, todo había sido un maldito sueño, se maldijo internamente, tendría que ocupar esos quince minutos en bajar a su pequeño amigo, maldijo a la china de los Yorozuya, recordó como el día anterior la muy perra estaba comiendo una paleta y no pudo dejar de pensar que se sentiría tenerla entre las piernas.

Sougo se levantó de mala gana, tendría que ajustar cuentas con esa zorra, pero mientras, tendría que recurrir a su fiel amiga, la manuela*.

 **Fin**

* * *

Seppuku: abrirse el estomago y suicidarse con honor, esto lo hacen los samurai.

Manuela: en forma más vulgar, masturbarse.

 **Notas finales** : y bueno, la idea presistio y esto fue un intento, asi que si hay incoherencia, desde antes me disculpo, pasado a otro punto, hoy cumplo años, XD a nadie le importa, y pues este escrito es como un auto-regalo, xD ok no, si llegaste aquí, gracias por leer, recuerda que los comentarios siempre son bien recibido y sino puedes, de ante mano gracias por leer.

XD siempre pensé que kagura seria la dominante en la relación, xD bueno, sougo es un sádico pero kagura también :v

Espero que se encuentre bien, nos vemos, con cariño frany

 **10-12-2017**


End file.
